1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for actuating a trailer dovetail. In more detail, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a hydraulic system for selectively actuating a trailer dovetail between a load position and a travel position and for securely maintaining the dovetail in the travel position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flatbed-type trailers are often used to haul large cargo items including vehicles and other heavy-equipment. Such trailers are commonly pulled by trucks or tractors, which provide the locomotion for the trailer and the cargo. For instance, a front end of such trailers may include a hitch assembly (e.g., a gooseneck) configured to be connected to the trucks or tractors, such that the trucks or tractors can pull the trailers and their cargo.
To facilitate the ability to load and unload cargo from the trailers, certain flatbed-type trailers have rear ends that include dovetail portions, with such dovetail portions configured to hingedly rotate with respect to a main portion of the trailers. Specifically, a dovetail is generally configured to rotate from a generally horizontal travel position (i.e., co-planar with the main portion of the trailer), to a downwardly-orientated load/unload position (i.e., positioned at an angle with respect to the main portion of the trailer). With the dovetail in the load/unload position (hereinafter the “load position”), cargo can be more easily loaded onto and unloaded from the trailer. For instance, if the cargo is a wheeled vehicle, then the wheeled vehicle can simply be driven from the ground up the dovetail and onto the main portion of the trailer. Once the cargo has been loaded, the dovetail can be transitioned to the travel position, such that the trailer and the cargo can be transported via the truck or tractor pulling the trailer. Once the trailer and the cargo have reached their destination, the dovetail can again be transitioned to the load position, such that the cargo can be unloaded.
Although trailers with dovetails are beneficial for loading and unloading cargo, because of the size and weight of the dovetails, such dovetails are generally difficult to transition between load and travel positions, and vice-versa. Some previously-used trailers have incorporated the use of hydraulic systems to actuate the dovetails. Nevertheless, such systems are often complex and include multiple interacting components, such as a secondary locking mechanism for securing the dovetail in either the load position or the travel position. Furthermore, previously-used systems for actuating dovetails generally require a plurality of moving components that engage each other in a high-friction manner, such that the systems are highly inefficient and prone to wear and tear. As such, there is a need for a trailer dovetail actuating system that is safe and efficient to operate, that is stable during loading, unloading, and cargo hauling, and that does not require additional components to maintain the dovetail in either the load or travel position.